The Twins
by Writingisapassion48
Summary: I will no longer update
1. Chapter 1

_**Anne Boleyn AU **_

Chapter 1

September 7 1533

My pains started early that morning and last the whole day the whole thing was painful more then I thought and seemed to last forever. But I thought this is what it takes to bring Henry a son I will do in. In a moment of great pain I first delivered her my daughter. Then only seconds afterward did God grant me another, a son. My children were beautiful and Healthy. Henry will be pleased

Just as I thought that my lord and husband came in.

"Well nobody would tell what it is?" He asked

"My lord I have born you a son and daughter." I said

"Twins." He said in shock.

"Yes my lord, God has granted us two gifts." I said

"What will we name them?" He asked

"I was thinking for the girl Elizabeth after your mother. And the boy well I don't know." I said

'Edward Henry maybe." He said

"Yes, Elizabeth and Edward." I said while Henry held Edward and I Held Elizabeth.

Please Comment and Review tell me if you wish me to continue with this plot line


	2. Chapter 2

I thank all of you for all your encouragement and support here is Chapter 2

Chapter2

December1533

Well All is well this Christmas season me and Henry are merry and the twins are in Hatfield with there governesses and the Lady Mary is to wait on Elizabeth. I thanked Henry for that for the Lady Mary still won't accept me Queen and That she is an illegitimate daughter of Henry.

I don't like Lady Eleanor that much the way Henry looks at her as if he could take her there in then in front of me. I must get to the bottom of this now.

"Nan." I called on of my favorite ladies

"Yes your majesty"

"Lady Eleanor is she out late at night what time does she come back."

"Late Your majesty sometimes early morning."

"Question her about then tell me." I said

Henry was to dine with me tonight. I'm very happy to see him, We rarely see each other now.

"Your majesty" I say

"My lady"

"I haven't see you in a while what have you been doing lately?" I ask

"Nothing much but running a country it's hard. Now I see what Wolsey bared. But enough of that what have you been up to."

"Nothing, but I was wondering if your majesty would allow me to go up to Hatfield to see the twins, to see how everything is going." I asked

"Why of course you can go to see the prince and princess."

"Thank You your majesty."

There was a silence

"Will you come to my bed tonight?" I ask

He nodded. A yes well everything seems to go in my favor.

Later that night

Before Henry came to see me I asked Nan what she found out.

"Lady Eleanor said that her and the King started a new friendship a little after the birth of there Royal highnesses. But she used the word Friendship very seductively." Nan said

"Send her here." I said

Nan left and the blond slut Eleanor came in.

"Lady Eleanor"

"Your majesty"

"You've been coming in late I hear. Why is this?" I asked seeming to know nothing

"His majesty commends me to stay with him for sometime my Lady." She said all to knowing at that my temper snapped

"Listen here you blond slut. I know what your are doing but you will not take his majesty from me. No your place." For a moment I was remind of Catherine who gave this same speech to me. But she didn't have a son.

"I love his majesty I think he loves me." She said in a low voice

"His Majesty does not know the meaning of the word love. The only woman in this room he truly loves is me I keep him for 6 year without giving myself to him once could you do that? No, you're not half as clever or smart. And there another problem you've already given you self to him. Your just one of his many blond sluts. Leave." I said

"Your majesty" and she left

Hatfield

My perfect babies are growing fine and I love them so But the Lady Mary my step-daughter is so unreasonable.

"Lady Mary I'm here in kindness I will welcome you back to court and reconcile you with your father if you will only accept me as Queen" I said

she looked me eye and said " I recognizes no Queen but my mother, but if mistress would intercede with the king on my behalf then I would be grateful." She said

she's made her choice I will make her life hell till she accepts me or I will kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

Th_ank you all for your lovely comments and questions. I'm so sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school and stuff_

_I own nothing all of this belongs to showtimes the Tudors._

Chapter 3

February 1534

That Lady Eleanor is horrible woman.  
I hate her I should have gotten rid of her when I had chance. Now she's pregnant. That little slut. She parades around my rooms as if she were Queen. My little talk with her did nothing. I hope to go it's a girl or better yet that she loses it.

I better talk to father about this.

"Father what am I to do. The lady Eleanor is pregnant with his majesty child." I ask

"Well get rid of her. And set the king up with a new mistress. Someone we can trust."

"Who"

"Madge she pretty and sweet and related to us your own cousin. She'll work for us. Don't worry about that. You worry about bear more heirs. Are their any signs that…" He asked

"No. The king doesn't come to me as he use too. I fear I've lost his love."

"You haven't because you have what he wants. A son you've had one he'll keep you."

"But he can die. And leave me without an heir. I need him to come to my bed."

"Will take care of that. I said don't worry."

I'm so worried what if I lose my baby boy my Edward. What would I do? And the king still doesn't visit me, I sent for Madge

"Cousin Madge."

"Yes madam."

"Come here."

She came over

"Yes Madam."

"You have many admires." I tried to play it friendly.

She smiled

"Would it surprise you if I told you the King was one of them." I said here smile fell

"It's not true madam."

"Yes it is. Would it surprise you even more if I told you I would give you my blessing?"

"Madam why?"

"When become pregnant again I need someone in His majesties bed I can trust who doesn't have secret ambitions of there own. Are you up to this challenge?" I asked

She just nodded

"Good."

Henry came busting in my room.

"He won't sign?"

"What" I said confused

"Thomas More won't sign the oath." He cried

"And why not?"

"Why do you think? He's a sworn Catholic."

More is Henry's best friend if he kills him he'll blame me forever I've got to stop this.  
"Can we not persuade him to take the oath?"

"No we have tried. He'll sign the secession but not except me has head of the Church in England."

Then he said

"Why should you care? Why should I be even asking you?"

"What, your majesty." I said I complete shock. And he left.

I feel awful. Henry doesn't love me anymore he doesn't care anymore. God I feel like crying. Why I've done everything he's asked. I've given him a son and a daughter. Why? For all those pretty girls that he loves. For Lady Eleanor's child.

Henry comes to my rooms that night. I'm already in bed so I wasn't expecting him.

"My lady why do you cry?" he asks

"I think you know the answer that sir." I say

There a silence. Then I ask

"Do you still love me my dear Henry."

"Of course Sweetheart, I love you."

He held me.

That's all I need to hear for now. But maybe not in the future.

_  
So what you guys think It's a little short but I hoped you liked it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the lovely comments and Reviews Oh and I'm sorry it took so long I'm studying for final :/_

_Sadly I don't own __**The Tudors **__but this is the way I would have made it if I had. _

March 1535

I'm Pregnant. Finally after trying so long. Now I have the power to get rid of Lady Eleanor. She's starting to show I don't even think the King has slept with her since she told him well that's good news for me. But that means I have to set the King up with Madge. I will never like that. I'm having breakfast with the King he'll be find much joy in the news.

"Your majesty. I have something important to tell you." I say

"Yes darling." He says

"I've started having the strangest craving for grapes. One like I've never had before." I said

Henry didn't get it yet. Wait he's got.

"A special craving."

"Yes."

"Out all of you." Henry said to his servants.

"I think I know what your trying to tell me. Your with child." He said with joy in his voice.

"I am." I said holding my stomach beneath my corset.

"I'm… I can't describe how I feel. I've never had hope for a Duke of York as well as already having a Prince of Wales."

"Yes I know. But your majesty my I discusses the behavior of Lady Eleanor Luke?" I ask taking a chance. Henry looked uncomfortable.

"What has she done?" he asked

"She lacks her duties and is very mean to me. I know she talks about me behind my back. My I remove her from my ladies?" I ask very confided he'll say yes.

"You may." He says coming over to me and kneeling down next to me.

"There your ladies you can do with them what you like. My Queen."

He's mine again

_Hey I hoped you liked it sorry it was so short next one will be longer it's all I can write now ____ please leave me your lovely comments and reviews please. _


	5. Update

_Hey guys the last one I put up had the wrong dates. The is date March 1534 for I'm so sorry just to tell you all in the summer I'm having back surgery so I will not be able to write then sorry. :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys sorry it took me so long to make this write this I got caught up with finals you know. Hope you guys like. _

_I OWN NOTHING it all belongs to Showtime's._

Chapter 5

April 1534

I can't believe what the astrologers had told me. Father's going to be so angry with me. He's going to blame it on me. Like it's my fault. He thinks I just say boy and it's a boy or girl it's a girl.

"How can it be? How's it a be a girl. How did you that Anne I blame you personal."

"How's it my fault."

"Everyone knows it's the woman's fault. Have you told the King?" He asked

"No. I'm too afraid too."

"Good keep it that way. Have you set up a mistress?"

"Yes. Cousin Madge."

"Good family, good parents. She'll do great. Now nether Bishop Fisher Thomas More will sign the oath. The King doesn't care about Fisher. More though was a dear friend, would be wise to save More. Fisher can rot in hell as far I'm concerned. The King could blame you just let More die."

"Yes, Yes. I see. So it would be in my best interested to save More."

"Exactly."

I see. I'll have to save a man who would have had me and my whole family burn. The world is so unfair

__________________

I have dinner with Henry tonight I'll bring up More very causal. But first talk to Lady Eleanor she showing by know.

"Lady Eleanor come her girl."

"Majesty" She said quietly.

"I've decide to dismiss you from my household go back to family in the country see if they'll take you. I have the Kings blessing to do this. I wish you never to come back to court."

"Majesty I'm very sorry for the hurt I've caused you."

"You should be. Leave and never come. You or your bastard child."

I said with hate in my voice.

________________

My dinner with Henry started. He comment on how I seemed to be showing how he couldn't wait to have another child. I talked to him about the monasteries which Cromwell was so keen on destroy.

"The monasteries are the only thing the people truly love. The serve education and spiritual value to the people. They would hate to see them destroyed. Yes they should be cleansed of there poor ways but to destroy. The people will never have it."

"Yes I've thought a great deal of it to. And I agree. We should them the right way. But closing them down your right the people will never have it. It's a good thing you really think about. It means they truly love there God. They just need to be taught the right way." He said

"I've heard reports about Sir Thomas More." I said Henry shifted he didn't want to talk about it. "He says he'll accept are children just not The Church of England. I think Sir Thomas is a good man a good friend of yours and he won't say and thing against are two very beautiful children. Could we not spare? Being so close to your heart I know he is." I said Henry looked shocked

"I never thought you would say that. I can think about. He was a close and once a trusted friend. But he might support my other daughter." Henry said not able to get Mary's name out.

"Yes. But she really just a child and I think if we try hard we can make her see the truth." I thought of a perfect world one where Mary could live with us and be close to are children.

"Yes that would be nice."

_How did you like that? Just wanted everyone to know I'll be getting surgery on my back in like 2 weeks so I won't be writing for a little well. I'm planning not promising to do 1 more chapter before I have it. Review please. :)_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys this will be my last post till I'm home from surgery: / I'm going in to surgery July 10__th__ and I'll be in the hospital till around the 15__th__. I think I'll about 2 weeks after the surgery or when ever I feel up to it but once I feel like writing I will. _

_I OWN NOTHING!_

Chapter 6

Late April 1534

Its official Madge is his mistress. She's got more gowns then I can count. I cry at night about her and My beloved Henry. I wonder what Henry thinks when he sleeps with different women. My biggest question is why? He waited 6 years to be with me. How could he do this to me. How? How?

All of a sudden I feel a quick sharp pain in my stomach. It felt like… like the pain of childbirth a little. God no. I can't lose my baby boy. I stop dead in my tracks. The ladies around me yell for help. But I know it's too late. I've lost him.

________________

I lay in bed. It's gone. The doctors could not save _her. _Or that's what I was told it was. A little girl it was. The King won't be too disappointed. He's been through many miscarries with Katherine_. At least we already have a son._ Is all I can think.

Henry has finally came to my room. He face is filled with disappointment. No comfort in his face, none at all. Is he really that mad at me?

"I lost the baby." It was all I could manage to say

"Yes, they told me. We will make no public announcement of the fact." That's all he said. Why is he being cruel to me.

God, why did you let me lose her?

"Thank you Your Majesty." I said once I knew he was gone I busted in to tears

_____________

I can't believe what came out of his mouth. Father saying I killed the baby.

"I did not kill her. I don't know what happen. Believe me Father I was so careful."

"Not careful enough. If you didn't have that pretty son you have now I would be worried. But you have a son. You just need to be careful about what think when your with child." He said coldly "Next time Anne this won't happen. Don't think about Henry's affairs. Next time think only of the Duke of York growing in your belly." He said so harshly.

I am so scared. Would Henry leave me if our son, Edward died tomorrow? Marry another or take Katherine back. Push me aside and leave Elizabeth a bastard. He won't do that right? He loves me.

_I know what your all thinking why did she lose the baby? I had too. If I want the plot I want. Well I'll update in about 2 weeks. Hope all your prayers are with me. Wish me good luck. Review and Comment please._


	8. Update 2

_**UPDATE **_

_Hey guys just wanted to let you guys know surgery went great and I'll be updated soon. Sorry so short. _


	9. Chapter 7

_Hey guys hears chapter 7 hope you guys like. Just to let you know we going to be skipping a year. :) _

_I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO THE SHOWTIMES THE TUDORS!_

Chapter 7

1535 January

The year has gone and I was no longer the Queen of Hearts in Henry's heart another blond slut has enter his bed and she has replaced Madge. Though I'm still Henry wife, I see little of him and he's always on "Hunts" with Brandon the man who would see me burned. I have no Ace's of Hearts in my hand now but if I convince Henry tonight to come to my bed I my have a summer delight.

Eleanor Luke gave birth to a healthy girl me so pleased by that event. I don't care if it's a girl a boy could challenge my Edwards reign.

The twins and doing fine Edward will be sent off to Wales in only a year. Elizabeth is will of course stay in Hatfield with the _Lady _Mary. Others may say different about her behind mine and Henry's back.

Tonight I dine with Henry and I can't wait till he hears who I have found to be betrothed to are beloved children.

____________________

Henry gazed around the room barley even noticing may drive me to tears tonight if he does not come.

"My lord my I say something?" I asked unsure if it was the right time to speak. I so fearful of what he might say was shaking.

"Yes" He said. Thank God

"There are still many people abroad and perhaps within this Kingdom who still question the legitimacy of are children." I said unsteadily

Henry's eyes flashed and meet mine. I have his full attention

"It's true, you know it's true… But there is something we could do to change everything?"

"And that is?" he asked

"If Edward was betrothed to the Anna d' Este daughter of the Late King Louis XII youngest Daughter The Princess Renee and Elizabeth betrothed to King Francis's youngest son the Duke of Angouleme then there legitimacy and station would no longer be questioned by anyone."

"I've already thought about it I will speak to the French ambassador."

"Thank you. Your Majesty?" I asked shakily.

"Yes." Henry said almost annoyed

"Will you come to my bed tonight?" I asked as if he would say yes.

"I… will" Henry said reluctantly I had no way to believe he would truly come.

___________

Later that evening

I waited for Henry he said he would come when it turned midnight I finally went to bed he would not come tonight. No Duke of York for me. Henry doesn't even seem interested anymore. At least my little Edward is healthy and well or I might be just thrown away like _her_ Katherine the old Queen the one I replaced. My children replaced her daughter. Without my son I would have ended up just like her.

____________

The next Morning

I'm on my way to Hatfield to see Edward and Elizabeth also to appeal to the Lady Mary again she shouldn't be treated this way she is daughter of a King even he bastard son the Duke of Richmond was treated with the most honor.

I see the country house come into view soon very soon I would see my little boy and girl.

There I was in front of The house I saw the Lady Bryan she waited on the door steps

"You're Majesty." She bowed low

"Where are the children?" I asked

She presented the 2 young children.

___________

The day was fun and the children enjoyed seeing me. But now it was time to talked to the Lady Mary again

I called her out

"Lady Mary." She came out she looked thinner and sadder I had heard her mother was ill

"Lady Mary once again I'm here in kindness. I see no reason for us to be enemies. If you accept me as Queen and your own illegitimacy I can see you can have a house and a household of your own. I my even convince the king to give you a visits to your dear Mother the dowager Princess of Wales." I said

At the words of her mother Mary broke

"I hear my mother is ill and I would wish more then anything to see her… but to do as you ask would kill me." she said sadly

"Mary do you think I do not know how long I offer you protection. His Majesty may very well execute you for defying him. All you need do is sign a piece of paper."

"If I get visits to my mother then I will sign the oath." She said looking me in the eyes

Henry will be pleased.


	10. Chapter 8

_Hey guys hope everyone had a great summer sorry for such a long wait. I've just got caught up with summer. Hope you like the chapter. _

_I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO SHOWTIMES THE TUDORS!_

Chapter 8

1535 January

I got into London late that night I need to tell Henry what Lady Mary said. I hope he would give those visits to her mother I know I would hate for my children to be separated from me.

I come into Henry's rooms unannounced.

"Anne your back how are the children?" He asked

"Majesty, our children are a delight to me and would be to you too. But Majesty when I was at Hatfield it occurred to me to help the Lady Mary see reason. And I have made her see reason. She speaks only of how she wishes to serve your majesty and be in your good favor. She also said to me in confide that she wishes with all of her heart to be a comfort to her mother who is ill. I know she could not be trusted to go alone to see her but if someone watches her I see no harm in it. I told her we would bring 'The Oath' to sign I think we should both be with her I see Mary as a kind hearted girl but severely misguided." I said Henry's face first of shock so changed to pure happiness he now had his firstborn on his side.

"I do wish to be there when see signs the oath. We will remove her from Edwards and Elizabeth household. She should have her own household. Where…" Henry trailed off

"Hudson house is very beautiful. I think Mary would be happy there. Now the visits to her mother…"

"I see no harm to them if you oversee them." He said. His words shocked me.

Me Katherine's archenemy oversees her visits to her daughter.

"Me" I said before I could stop myself

"Yes if that's not a problem Anne." He said

"Of course not Majesty" I said.

"And Anne." He said as I made my way to exit.

"Yes" I said

"I'll come to your bed tonight." Henry said. My heart leaped

His eyes said he was true his word tonight. A Duke of York could be growing in me in only a few hours. I was about to touch the Ace of Hearts.

_Ok that's all I can write for tonight hoped you all liked it. It's going to get interesting with the Lady Mary, Anne and, Katherine. And please leave your lovely comments and reviews. _


	11. Chapter 9

_Hey guys hoped you liked the last one. Well here's the next chapter hope you like it _

_I OWN NOTHING_

Chapter 9

Mid-February 1535

The More

Mary was reconciled with Henry both publicly and privately she signed the oath. And I was almost sure I was pregnant, I have not told Henry yet. I will wait till March.

But before that Mary's first visit to her Katherine. I know this will not go well I am to stay with them for the whole visit and they cannot speak in Spanish.

Me and Mary share a carriage.

"So Lady Mary looking forward to seeing you mother after so long?" I ask to ease the air

"Yes I miss her dearly." She says. She in all ways has the making of a princess and deep down I know she is even if she isn't Henry legitimate she is 3 times more royal then Henry through Katherine's family.

We arrive at the More it's damp, dark and dirty.

"Well here we are." I say to Mary

We go inside I see the only lady-waiting Katherine had left. Lady Elizabeth I had heard rumors of her and Wyatt. Well I guess Thomas isn't still hung over me

"Lady Elizabeth" I say she only nodded no bow or a majesty she was a support of Katherine.

The guards announce us

"Your Grace Her Majesty Queen Anne and the Lady Mary."

"Lady Mary my daughter." She said shocked "Mary" she says

Katherine looks sick and frail

"Mother" Mary says and hugs her.

"Your Grace I will be supervise these visit on order of _my husband_ The King." I said

"Your Husband." She said looking at me strangely

"Yes the King. You are not allowed to talk in another tongue. And if I discover any plotting these visits will be stop."

"How has this happen why is his majesty allowing these meetings?" she asked

I looked at Mary's face I had the look of fear she did not wish me to tell her mother that she had sign a document denouncing her marriage and Rome.

"His majesty has heard you are ill and is allowing short visits out of kindness." I say very calmly Mary has a great sweep of relief on her face. "Now why don't you and Mary take a stroll of the garden." I say.

They go out on to the gardens Mary asked her mother how ill is she.

"Nothing to worry my child nothing to worry of, now why has your father really allowed these visit?" she asked

"Mother… I… Mother I signed the oath." She said

"You did what. You denounced me you denounced your faith." She said I have never heard Katherine so angry.

"Mother, Father would have put me to death." She said urgently

"No… You're Father loves you." She said in disbelief

"He's thinking of put Sir Thomas More and Bishop Fisher to death because they don't sign."

"I know and I pray for Sir Thomas and Bishop Fisher. But Mary you denounced God for your fear of death."

Katherine was going to fair she about to question me and question my Children.

"Your Grace enough has been said on this matter you _will_ change the subject."

"Will. You are telling me what to do." She turns around and looks me in the eye.

"Yes. You will change the subject now. The king has decided what's in the Oath and the King is undeniable the mouth of God." I say looking her back in the eye.

I'm Queen now not her she was never truly Queen.

Mary and Katherine start talking again this time of what each other has been doing. Also they planned future visits. Katherine seems a bit colder to Mary now that she knows Mary has taken the oath.

We are on our way home to London.

"Thank you for allowing me to tell my mother. About the oath." Mary said after so time of Silence.

"Mary I would have never told Katherine for you. I would hate to find that out from someone other then my children." I said

"My mother will never forgive me I can tell." She said

"Oh Mary yes she will she loves you very much Mary." I say for I know Katherine may be disappointed in Mary she does love her.

"Thank you your majesty." She said

"Call me Anne, Mary. I'm just Anne to you." I told her.

I think me and Mary could have a great friendship.

_Ok how'd you like it I putting in a little Mary and Anne theme. I don't think they ever need to Be Angry. Next Chapter will be about Sir Thomas More. Don't worry I won't let him die ether.  
Review and Comment please._


	12. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone sorry this took so long I just got back to school and just getting into a routine. Hope you like the chapter. I bring a familiar face in sooner then she should be here I hope you guys are ok with it._

_I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHIS BELONGS TO SHOWTIME'S THE TUDORS_

Chapter 10

March 1535

It had been made official; I once again was with child. Henry was happier then ever. Father was happy like… no he was more like we are safe.

Henry had a his eyes on a new young lady, Jane Seymour, she's a lady of mine. Little wench, although she doesn't seem like his type. She's… plain pale skin big green eyes and pale blond hair no sharp features or anything like that.

Of course now that I've dealt with Mary (me and her have become sort of friends or at least non-enemies at court) I must deal with that Damn Thomas More.

"Anne it would be unwise for you to allow the King to execute More, Fisher can rot in hell, but More was one of the Kings closes Friend's. The King would blame you forever if you do no speak up." Father said to me one day.

"Father I do not think in my condition I should have to deal with this right now. Couldn't…" but I was cut off he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Now see here girl. You will do as your told now drop that attitude with me. We placed you on throne. All your going to do is remind the King of the good times he had More. Me George and Cromwell will do all the rest. _You're Majesty."_ It was a sneer at the end

I was lost for words. Was my on Father threatening me? No it cannot be.

_______________

Our dinner was excellent as always. Although Henry seemed out of it.

That little Seymour wench was serving us. They couldn't keep there eyes. How could they dare?

My face must have seemed sour because Henry looked at me strangely.

"Is everything ok sweetheart." He asked

"Leave us, all of you." I said looking to Mistress Seymour. Henry looked at me even stranger.

When they were gone I demand

"I want her gone!" I was fuming with anger now.

"Who Sweetheart?" He asked still hoping to calm me.

"You know who. That little whore of yours. That little slut Jane Seymour." I said

Henry didn't seem to like what I called her.

"Why she's done nothing to you ever. She is a woman of absolute dignity." He yelled

"She is your whore. Reason enough." I screamed

"Anne calm down, think of…" he began to say then I cut him off.

"Of What the Child. Is that all you care about what ABOUT me. How I feel about all this. I won't be acting like this if you didn't have so many of your whores around me." I screamed

"Anne I do care. But you have to understand…"

"What that even though we made vows to GOD to be faithful to each other that you can break it." I said Henry seemed like he had been smacked in the face.

"Mistress Seymour can leave if you want her to." He said his face twisted with agony

___________

Later that evening

I called Mistress Seymour over her I'm going to give her the bad news.

"Mistress Seymour your services are no longer required here. You are to leave my sight."

"I'm I to leave court" she said dumb struck

"Yes you will leave court. I never want to see you dull face and eyes ever again."

Then I glint of hope in her eyes

"What has _His Majesty_ said on this?" She was now clinging on this one last hope.

"He told me I could. Now get out of my sight." She walked out I saw tears building in her green eyes **(A/N I didn't know what color Jane's eyes were. Sorry if it's wrong) **

________________

Late that night

I could not sleep so I sat next to the warm fire place. I really wanted to curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep like I do most nights. Then there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Anne." It was Henry

"Majesty." I began to rise

"No sit let me join you." He said and sat down next to me. This was a little strange.

"I have been read the bible to justify my affairs." He said very casually.

I began to think he was having a break through

"And what did your majesty find." I asked

"Your Majesty? Whatever happen to Henry? That's beside the point. The only thing I found was for people to be faithful to each other." He said calmly

Then said

"Anne I feel terrible truly I do. I should have never had done anyone these things to you. I want to go back to what it was before. Before we were married we were never apart. I wish we can back to that. It would be great to have it back to the old way again. I think we should make new vows to God." I said

Oh my God

"Yes I believe that would be nice." I said softly

"Anne I promise I will always be faithful and never have any other affairs ever. And I will always love you."

"I will do the same. I promise I never stopped loving you Henry." I said

"We are back to Henry now." He said

"Yes I believe we are."

And for the first night in many nights we just talked.

____________

Early the next morning

Father came to my room I was picking out my outfit for the day

"Father." I said He was angry

"You've screwed up this time girl. How could you do this to us, you have jeopardized this whole family. I heard about you fight with the King. How could you do that Anne? You will stop this right now. Bring that Seymour brat back and Keep the King happy." He spat at me

I was about to defend myself when

"That's no way to speak to your Queen, Boleyn, Let alone your daughter. Get out." Henry said to my defense.

Father was taken aback then left.

"Anne how could you let him speak to you like that?" He asked

"Father's always been this way he would yell at you if he could get away with it."

"Why that little…" Henry could not find a word for him

"He should be mad that I didn't bring up Sir Thomas More. Father thinks I should say to you to spare him." I said see Henry's shocked Face.

"Why the Hell would he want that?" he said wildly

"Something about you not forgiving me. I didn't really pay attention." I said while laughing

"And how could he say that I would never be mad at you."

_____________________

We were at dinner at Court and every notices that me and Henry were talking and laughing, something that hadn't happen in a long time. Especially Brandon

The one man who I hate more then anything Henry loves above all others.

"Charles come here." Henry called him over "Yes Majesty." Brandon says

"Me and Anne here our having a argument over names do you like James or Henry." Henry asked

"I like Henry as it was your name and your Father's name." Brandon says

"See even Charles agrees with me. Henry is a better name." I said. Brandon looked mortified to have agree with me. Brandon Left.

"Ok we can have a Henry. But we have will have a James next time. What if it's a girl we already have Elizabeth. I have Mary. Anne for her lovely mother." He offered

"No, Margaret, for your sister." I said

"Yes Margaret." He said then kissed me something he hadn't do in public a lot.

And in that moment I knew everything would be alright.

_Hope you liked Henry's break through. Sorry to all the Jane Seymour fans she only has a short appearance in my story. Review and Comment please :)_


	13. Not a Chapter i need help

_Hey you guys I have no ideas at all please help me out. I always am welcome to you lovely comments_


End file.
